


The Last Of Pandora's Box

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is finally faced to confront his feelings for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Of Pandora's Box

It was a dark and gloomy day.

Or maybe it wasn’t.   
John couldn’t tell any more, every day felt the same without Sherlock there. It had been a year since Sherlock jumped off the roof of St. Bartholomew’s but he still had this idiotic dream that maybe, just maybe, Sherlock was still alive. He had to be. There was no way John could accept life without him. And even though he knew it was illogical, he would take this cruel hope over the finality of death.

His psychologist urged him to accept that Sherlock was dead, so that he could “finally get some closure”. It wasn’t that he didn’t try. Did she seriously think that he chose heart-breaking disappointment every day by choice? How could he get closure when he never told Sherlock how he really felt about him?

The realization that he was in love with his annoying, snarky, narcissistic (not to mention male) friend was nothing but shocking. He had never been attracted to men before. But thoughts of Sherlock and his tight-fitting shirts slowly pervaded his mind till he surrendered himself completely to them. He had no plans of telling Sherlock how he felt; he assumed it was just a fleeting crush and that nothing would come of it. But slowly the feelings began to grow stronger and stronger. That night at the swimming pool when Moriaty had held a gun to Sherlock’s head had cemented the fact that John was completely in love with him. He was utterly terrified and had instinctively offered his own life in exchange. 

In a desperate attempt to stifle his feelings, he began dating other women. But none filled the void in his heart. John hated it. He felt like a character in a swoony romance that does nothing but think about her unrequited love. But that was how it felt. There was no way he could tell Sherlock, he barely understood his feelings himself. All he knew was that when he was around him, he felt entirely happy. Plus he wanted to tear his clothes off. But that was beside the point. So like many lovelorn fools before him, he continued hiding his growing attraction with forced laughs and faked smiles

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? This is my first time writing for Sherlock, I would really appreciate constructive criticism


End file.
